A Slip of Fate
by AFreezingFlame
Summary: AU- Kairi never landed on Destiny Islands- instead, she was cast into the shadows of the dark world of Halloween Town.
1. Prologue

Slip of Fate

Summary: What if Kairi never landed on Destiny Islands?

* * *

><p>A single twist of fate, one little slip- is enough to send many lives tumbling into disaster.<p>

Something collided with the star that carried the chosen daughter of Radiant Garden. All the planets shook when a gentle turn sent the Princess of Light into the bowels of a planet far, far away from her chosen protector- and that was enough to incite a young Aerith's worry. She felt the soft light of the young girl fall away from the planet that was Destiny Islands.

The Cetra had chosen the planet of Isles simply because it was the perfect environment for a young Princess of Heart to grow, and because of the keyblade wielder that existed there. Fifteen old Aeris Gainsborough simply did not have the power to send the girl back on her track, having to focus on saving her home world from total destruction. Minerva had asked her to keep an eye on that child, even as Gaia was being destroyed, and now that the girl was off of her own dying planet, Aerith had to defend her own.

The Cetra could be glad that Zack, her good friend, was off on another planet. She was happy that he was safe, but Aerith couldn't help feeling an ominous thing in her gut. Too many variables were in play now, and even as the teenaged Cetra tried to follow the gentle light radiating off of the girl, she eventually had to give up, and gather the souls she could of her planet, with the Lifestream surrounding her. She brought all of the people still fighting, and thrust them away from the darkness.

But where they all landed was lost to the young Cetra, and as her world faded to black, she lost sight of the young girls light… only to look up and see a younger teen with short brown hair above her, looking down… faintly hearing "You're gonna be alright now…."

_~But would the girl?~ _That was Aerith's last thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Sally was out on another of her walks for the Professor, when she came across the comet. "Jack!" The monster called out to her skeletal friend, "We have something big here!"<p>

The scientifically created woman dug through the remains of the crash site, when she happened upon a piece of fabric that appeared to be made of moon silk-so pure and white it was. The fabric lead to the dress, which was long and pure, reminding Sally of the tales of Angels in white robes, and it cut off at the end of the bust, leaving pale shoulders to-

It was then the moving corpse noticed the young girl that was practically engulfed by the dress. The young girl had auburn hair, reminding Sally of the leaves on the trees in Halloween Town, the ones that never actually fell off, and always held a rich color of red. It was also the very same shade of Sally's own hair. On the little girls head, there was a small silver tiara that held onto her head loosely-falling off a bit, actually.

"Oh, for all things in October," Sally could hear Jack whisper as he too got a glimpse of the young girl in white. "She is a Princess of Light. _Halloween_ _Town's_ Princess of Light."

By now, the ghosts and ghouls that were permanent residents of their Town had surrounded the youngling, including Sally's own father. Dr. Finkelstein's attention rested on the young girl that Sally had picked up and held tight in her miss-matched embrace.

The residents of Halloween Town did not know this just yet, but this little girl would play a great deal of roles in the years to come. Namely, when the adventures of a young man named Sora began, almost eight years from that point in time.

* * *

><p>Drop a Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Slip of Fate- Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews. Reviews are love. I got no love on this story. D:

XXXXX

The young princess grew up in the shade of the eternally-autumn world of Halloween Town.

She never quite could explain where she was from, but she abandoned her old name, Kairi in favor of "Princess".

She knew from that young age that she was a princess of light- something to be cherished and protected at all costs. That was when she turned six. The residents of the dark town rejoiced as she brought more dirty tricks and even sweeter tricks, being raised under Jack, King of the Pumpkin Patch.

XXXXX

When she was eight, she figured out that she shouldn't have to depend on Sally or Jack to protect her all the time, they had to work, and she was becoming a very adventurous girl, who enjoyed getting into a lot of trouble.

She promised Jack that she would stay away from the kids that wished to use her for their own purpose after they tried to kidnap her.

She asked Jack to teach her how to fight. He gave her a chain-sickle made of enchanted silver, taken from the forest where Jack often went to think.

Jack, however, got a spirit of Death, a grim reaper, of sorts, to teach her how to use it, not being able to use it himself.

XXXXX

By the time she was thirteen, she was a master at the weapon.

However, it was when she was thirteen that the mysterious beings called "Heartless" appeared on her world.

Jack, the young princess, and the other residents of the world, found it simple to fend them off. They were a nuisance, but that was all.

The young princess earned the nickname, "Princess Death", because of her fearsome appearance when she was in battle. She wore her hair long, and it fluttered like the leaves in the breeze. Her blue eyes shone in the moonlight, and the simple white gown gave the young girl an ethereal appearance.

Because of her likeness to the night, some people, including Sally and Jack, began using the name, "Tsuki" as an affectionate term.

But the young teen never once forgot the name she had when she was young.

Kairi.

XXXXX

It was when the princess turned fourteen that she met them.

The two young boys that seemed to be so… over their heads.

Sora and Riku.

XXXXX


End file.
